


Look

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [12]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc's first look at his bride.





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow (Oct 13) is #BevCrusherDay! Who's ready?! Follow @BevCrushserDay and @gates_daily on Twitter for all the fun and check back for a fic or two tomorrow!

Jean-Luc wiped his palms nervously on his legs and glanced at his former First Officer standing beside him. Will Riker chuckled. "I know how you feel."   
  
"Do you, Number One?" Will smirked. "Well, I _did_ get married before you."  
  
"Hmm." He focussed his attention on the back of the chapel and watched as his former counsellor, Deanna Troi-Riker, walked down the aisle in a pale lilac dress. While Deanna had told the bride to wear her dress uniform for her wedding, Beverly had opted for a bridesmaid dress for her friend. Deanna got to the front and flashed a smile at her husband before kissing her former Captain on the cheek. "Ready?"  
  
Jean-Luc nodded and kissed Deanna’s cheek back, his eyes still focussed on the back of the room. The music changed. The guests - ranging from their fellow crew to diplomats and admirals all rose from their seats and all eyes turned to the set of double doors at the back.   
  
With Worf on one side, and Geordi LaForge on the other, the doors opened and Jean-Luc's breath caught in his throat. Practically floating on the arm of her son was his bride. Beverly wore a dress of champagne gold and carried a bouquet of soft pink roses. Her glorious golden and red hair fell in soft curls around her face.   
  
"Captain," Deanna whispered.  Jean-Luc didn’t take his eyes off his bride as he answered. "Yes, Counsellor?"  
  
"You're staring."  
  
"I can't help it. She's beautiful."


End file.
